


The Last Jedi Drabbles

by Stardreamed (Rhomana)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhomana/pseuds/Stardreamed
Summary: Drabbles re TLJ... Before the movie can prove me wrong.Basically, it's crack treated seriously.





	1. Family

Rey looked searchingly into Luke’s eyes and asked, “Are you my father?”

Luke shakes his head. “No, Rey. I’m sorry.” He looks away, briefly, while deciding, then turns to meet her eyes. “You are my father.”

“What?” This was not how she had expected this conversation to go.

“In another life, you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father.” Luke clarified. “That something inside of you that’s awake now... That had awoken when you touched the lightsaber you made in another lifetime. Search your feelings, Rey. You know it to be true.”

“You’re right. Somehow, I think I’ve always known.... My son.”


	2. Vader's Shadow

“You don’t have to worry. I don’t ever want to be Darth Vader again.” Rey looked down at her hands and curled them into fists. “What I remember of him, terrifies me. I don’t ever want to make that mistake again.”

Luke remained quiet and just watched her.

“I need to help Ben.” Rey looked up at Luke. “I don’t want my grandson following in my footsteps.”

“You’re going to have your work cut out for you. ”

“I know. But… Like you once felt in me… There’s still good in him, Luke.” She sighed. “It’s my fault. I have to reach him.”


	3. Master & Padawan

Rey’s grin widened as his ghostly form came into view. “Master!”

“Well, look at you, my padawan.” The Obi-Wan Kenobi that appeared before her was young, bearded, red-haired and flirty, just the way Anakin had known him best.

Rey blushed. “What? We knew it could happen when I chose to go back and be reborn.” She fidgeted a bit under Obi-Wan’s gaze. “I think my face looks a lot like my mother’s… Shmi Skywalker, I mean.” She moved her walking stick to her left hand. “A good reminder every time I look in the mirror to stay in the light this time. Also…” She wiggled the fingers on her right hand. “At least I still have all my limbs.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my tumbler here: [stardreamed](http://stardreamed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
